


Our Names in Hearts

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentions of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will gets a schoolboy crush on Nico, the kind where he writes their initials in his notebook and encircles them in hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Names in Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr.

Will hated the fact that they’d changed the school districts around to include his street (and nothing past it) in the next school over, so he had to start high school without his friends.

Not that anything else in his life had changed. He still shared the same room with his brother they’d had since he was three, he still had all the same hand-me-down clothes he’d been wearing for the last year, and he still had the same two friends he’d had since fifth grade.

He’d always been a relative loner, too. Not by choice; he just had a hard time making friends. Which was why he clung so hard to the ones he had, even when it seemed like they were getting tired of him.

So, as much as it sucked to be completely alone at this new school, it wasn’t really anything unusual for him.

Until a kid that made him feel an immediate sense of mistrust sat across from him at lunch on his first day. “Hey.”

“Um.” Will looked around to see if there was anyone else he could be talking to, but the only other at the table were on the other end. “Are you talking to me?”

“Yep. Name’s Cecil.” He held his hand out for Will to shake.

He took it, his grip weak.

A girl sat beside Cecil. “Hey. Who’s this?” She looked to Will.

“No idea. What’s your name?”

“Uh. Will.”

“This is Will.”

“Hey, Will.” The girl waved to him. Then she turned back to Cecil. “Well? Are you going to introduce me or what?”

“Will, this is Lou Ellen.” He gestured to her with a dramatic wave of his hand.

“Right. Hi, Lou Ellen.”

“A pleasure. So, what classes are you taking?”

And just like that he had two new friends.

* * *

His new friends weren’t in any of his classes, unfortunately. Lou Ellen was an "artist". And Cecil, in his own words, was just lazy. So they were at different levels.

The very last class he attended was study hall, if you could call that a class. And it was the only one that made any impression on him, because, during role call, the teacher had called a “Nico Angelo”. In return, a voice piped up from behind him, making him jump. He wasn’t aware someone was even there, which was horrible of him.

“Di Angelo.”

Will turned around and realised why he hadn’t noticed him.

He was dark, from head to toe, in that way that screamed “look at me but leave me alone”. His hair curled around his eyes, his lashes were long, he was very thin (Will didn’t think it was a natural thinness), and his clothes were baggy. He just sort of faded into the background when you weren’t looking.

But what stood out the most to Will were the doodles that encompassed one entire pant leg.

He cleared his throat. “I like your pants.”

Nico di Angelo’s eyes moved to look at him in one motion, and his head followed in a separate one. “What?”

Will blushed, feeling anxious and unsure as to why he'd tried saying anything. “Your pants. I like your pants.”

“Oh.” Nico looked at them. “Thanks.”

He pulled his headphones from his bag and put them on, signaling an abrupt end to their conversation.

Will took another moment to look at him as he turned passively to the window.

He was very pretty. His profile was elegant despite how sickly he looked. His hair had a silky texture to it.

And that was how Will got a crush on his first day of school.

* * *

Cecil and Lou Ellen invited themselves over to his house after school. So he led them up to his room where they sprawled out over his bed and floor for homework.

Lou Ellen grabbed one of his notebooks, which he didn’t take any notice of for half a second before he remembered exactly what was in it.

“Wait!”

Lou Ellen pulled it out of his reach. “Who’s NdA?”

“No one." He pushed on Lou Ellen's shoulder, reaching for it. "Give it back.”

“Let me see.”

She handed it to Cecil. “NdA? Hm.” He rolled onto his back when Will lunged for it. “Are you into Nico di Angelo?”

Will blushed. “No.”

“You are.” Cecil grinned at him. “You’re gay?”

“No, I’m not.” He tore the notebook from Cecil’s hands. “I’m bi, if you must know.”

“You know, I think that kids dating that senior, Reyna.”

“No.” Lou Ellen passed Cecil her finished math homework for him to copy. “They’re just friends. I heard that met at that summer programme Coach Hedge runs. The one where you hike across Europe.”

Cecil made a face. “Ew.”

“Yep.”

Will sat back on his bed, hugging his notebook to his chest. “So, wait. He’s the outdoors type?”

“Yeah. A total jock.” Lou Ellen grinned. “Really surprising, right? He looks like he can barely lift his backpack without toppling over. But he can totally do more push ups than Jason, that football player. I’ve seen it.”

Will bit his lip. Wow.

“Dude, you’re blushing.” Cecil pointed at Will’s face for emphasis.

“Shut up.”

“You’ve got it bad.” Lou Ellen looked down her nose at her literature book, like she was being all innocent. “And on the first day of school, too.”

Will fell face first into one of his pillows and groaned.

* * *

He kept trying to talk to Nico, every day. And, while he only received short answers, he was encouraged by the way Nico never seemed annoyed with him. He probably assumed Will would give up. But he didn’t, surprising himself.

It took two months, but Will finally got a conversation out of him.

“So, I heard you’re on the track team.”

“You heard?”

Will blushed. “Yeah. Just someone mentioning it in the hall.”

Nico nodded, looking back to the window, and Will thought the conversation was over, turning back to his own desk, until Nico spoke again. “Yeah, I am.”

Will turned back to him. “Yeah? Which events?”

“Just high jump and pole vault.”

“Just? Those seem super cool to me. And the pole vault looks dangerous.”

Nico shrugged. “There are safety precautions.”

There was a pause.

“Can I come to a meet some time?”

Nico looked at him. “You can do whatever you want.” He put his headphones on and turned back to the window.

Was that a yes? Will was taking that as a yes.

* * *

There was a meet at the school Will would have attended only a couple weeks later.

He found an isolated spot near the high jump and sat, waiting for the event to start.

He saw Nico stretching not too far away, and gave him a grin and a wave when he looked over.

Nico turned away without acknowledging him.

That was okay. They were making progress.

A blond girl from another team walked over to him, ruffling his hair. A very attractive blond that Nico smiled at.

Will pouted, leaning forward onto his hands, propped up on his knees.

Another girl chastised the blond and started to brush Nico’s hair, pulling it into a ponytail, so it was out of his face, making him scowl.

Will watching him with awe. He’d never seen Nico's expression change before. It was nice.

They started to line up, the judge calling the first person to jump.

“Will?”

He looked up, seeing one of his friends grinning at him.

“Hey.” He stood up as they came over.

“We haven’t seen you in forever.” Alabaster put his arm around WIll’s shoulders. “How are you liking your new school?”

“It’s pretty cool, actually. I really like it.”

There was something cold about the way Will felt that he wasn’t used to. He was excited, of course, to see him and Ethan, but not as much as he’d expected to be. It was like the ten miles that separated their schools were the entire world.

“That’s cool.” The disinterest in Ethan’s tone made Will’s smile falter.

“Hey, so we’re going to Georges for some Pizza with the guys after the meet. Wanna come?”

Will fidgeted. He hated the guys, and the guys hated him. “I actually have plans with some friends already.”

“Friends?” Ethan raised a brow at him.

He looked down, a lump in his throat. “Um, yeah."

“Will.” A girl he’d never met walked up beside him. “I couldn’t find you.”

She was very cute. Short, brown hair, dark skin, a hint of a southern accent.

He glanced at his friends, then smiled at her. “Yeah. I got here early so I could get a good seat.”

“We’re gonna head back.” Alabaster gave him a wave, and they left.

Will felt some relief at that. 

He turned to the girl. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem. I used to have friends like that.” She wrinkled her nose and glared at their backs. “I’m Hazel, by the way.”

“Will. But you already knew that.”

“I heard them call to you.”

They sat down and chatted for a few minutes while they waited. Apparently she was there for her brother, and Will looked around for who he could be.

“Oh deck, Nico di Angelo.”

Will looked up, seeing Nico standing near the mat, breathing deeply.

The next jumper went, and the man looked at his clipboard. “On deck, Miranda Gardiner. Next up, Nico di Angelo.”

Hazel shot to her feet, cupping her hands around her mouth. “Go Nico!”

He looked over to her, his blush obvious on his too pale skin. But he smiled and gave her a wave.

Will laughed. He stood up and joined her, calling out Nico’s name, making his shy smile turn to a flustered scowl.

Hazel shouted louder, and he did, too, both of them being spurred on by each other's energy.

Will tapered off as Nico ran toward the bar, his feet pounding, gripping the floor, and pushing forward with a force he didn’t look like he could produce.

He grabbed Hazel’s hand as Nico jumped, causing her to look up at him, but he kept his eyes forward. He was transfixed by the way Nico’s body twisted, and how he seemed to float at that one, long moment at the very height of his jump before gravity yanked him back down.

Will blushed when he realised what he’d done and apologised.

“It’s fine. So are you friends with my brother, then?”

Will started to shrug, but he kept his shoulders up instead of finishing the motion. “Not really. We have study hall together. But I’m trying to be.”

She nodded. “Good. He needs more friends.”

“I’m not so sure that’s a problem. He’s always surrounded by people at school.”

“Yeah. But that’s school. He always comes home after practice and locks himself in his room alone.” She waved to another person on the team. “I’d like to see him get out more.”

“What are you two talking about?”

Will shot to his feet again, nearly knocking into Nico, his face red. “Um, nothing. Hello.”

Nico looked up at him for a moment. “So since when were you two friends?”

Hazel grinned at Will. “Since about twenty minutes ago.”

“Hey, sorry I’m late.”

Will looked over at a guy he could only really describe as a better version of himself.

He felt immediately insignificant next to him, and, admittedly, a little jealous at the easy expression Nico directed at him. How could Will get that close to him?

“Did I miss you jump?”

“Only the first time.”

“Oh good.” He tossed his bag on the floor at his feet and sat down on the other side of Hazel.

“On deck, Nico di Angelo.”

“Well, that’s me.” He gave Will 2.0 and Hazel a wave and went back to the mat.

Did he just get blown off?

“Hey, who’s this?” Will 2.0 leant around Hazel to get a look at him.

“Hey.” He smiled. He had no reason to be callous toward this guy. It wasn’t his fault he was visually better than Will in every single way, and that he was friends with Nico, while Will could barely get him to talk to him. “I’m Will.”

“Hey, Will. Jason.”

Will gave him a nod and turned his attention forward as Nico’s turn came up.

He didn’t join in with Hazel’s and Jason’s cheers this time. He just watched his jump with his hands on his lap, feeling a little disillusioned, his body heavy.

Will left after Nico’s event was over (he didn’t win), even though he was invited to dinner with everyone. He just couldn’t shake his dark feeling.

So, instead, he went home and laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling in the dark.

* * *

He didn’t feel any better Monday morning, but he smiled at his friends when they talked with him.

Oddly, Jason gave him a high five as they passed each other in the hall.

“Okay, what did I miss?” Cecil walked backward, led by Lou Ellen, watching Jason until they turned the corner.

“Yeah. Since when are you friends with Jason Grace?” Lou Ellen gasped. “Are you going to ditch us to be popular?”

“What? No. I met him at the track meet. Briefly.”

They all stopped in front of Cecil and Lou Ellen’s classroom.

“You better not.” Lou Ellen stuck a finger in his face. “You owe all your popularity to us. We made you and we can unmake you.”

Will felt sick, even while he laughed. She was right. They were his only friends. Without them, he was alone. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. Except to class. See you after school.”

* * *

Seeing Nico in study hall was uncomfortable. But he took his usual spot in front of him and gave his usual hello. “So you did really well at the meet Saturday.”

Nico shrugged. “It was pretty average.”

“Still. I think that’s even cooler. It means you do that well all the time.”

He received a hum from Nico, recognising the end of their conversation, and turned back to his desk.

“Hazel asked about you.”

“Hazel?” He turned back around.

“Yeah. You seem to have made an impression on her.”

“Oh. Cool. Hazel’s pretty awesome.”

Nico looked at him, his eyes intense, making Will’s heart skip. “She has a boyfriend.”

“What?”

“Frank Zhang, on the football team.”

“Oh. Um. Okay?”

Nico continued to stare at him, making him feel uncomfortable. “So don’t get any ideas.”

Did he seriously think…?

“And I won’t help you get in her good graces either.”

He did. Oh my god.

“Nico, I’m not into Hazel.”

Nico’s face softened, his shoulders slumping. “Oh.”

“And I’m not using you to get to her. Or anyone.”

Nico blushed. “I see. I thought…” He trailed off, scowling at his desk.

“No.” Will put his arm on Nico’s desk. “I’m trying to be your friend ‘cause I think you seem cool, not because of who you’re friends with, or who you’re related to.”

“Whatever.” Nico pulled on his headphones, blocking Will out.

He sighed, turning forward and sliding back in his seat. He was so ready for today to be over.

* * *

It was easier to get Nico to talk to him after that. Mostly small talk, but Will would take what he could get.

“So are you coming to the meet tomorrow?”

Will looked up from his homework, turning sideways in his seat. Class was about to end and Nico had tuned him out after only two sentences, so this was a pleasant surprise. “What?”

“The meet tomorrow. Are you going?”

“Uh.” Smooth, Will. “Where is it?”

“It’s a home meet.”

“That means here, right?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Yes.”

“Yeah, totally.” He was grinning like an idiot. He didn’t care.

“Cool. Hazel was bugging me about finding out.”

He’d take it.

* * *

Cecil and Lou Ellen went with him. And, after meeting up with Hazel and Jason, they had a relatively decently sized group embarrassing Nico.

Afterward he was invited to dinner again, and, while he really didn’t want to go anywhere with Jason, Lou Ellen accepted for him.

And that was how they all wound up at Denny’s with Reyna, Annabeth, and everyone’s spouses until three in the morning. Will spent a large portion of it feeling out of place and eating silently between Hazel and Cecil while everyone chatted amongst themselves.

It was a familiar situation. One he could deal with with ease. Don’t interrupt. Stay until someone else leaves first. Don’t look upset.

Annabeth’s boyfriend leant over the table toward him. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

Will shrugged. “I don’t think so.”

Percy hummed. “I’m pretty sure I do.” He stared at Will, making him feel uncomfortable. “Wait.” He snapped and pointed at him. “I know where it was. Do you volunteer at St Mary’s?”

Everyone was looking at him. “Um, yes.”

“That’s it. You were there last year when Annabeth needed surgery.”

“Oh.” Annabeth grinned at him. “I remember you now.”

He sunk back, trying to hide from everyone’s eye.

Hazel leant over him, into Nico on the other side of Percy. “Dad just texted me. He wants us home soon.”

“All right.”

Jason started to get up. “I’ll drive you.”

Cecil, Lou Ellen, and Frank also got up.

Will took his chance to leave as well.

* * *

He got about five minutes down the road when a truck pulled up beside him. The window rolled down to show Hazel in the passenger's seat. “Are you walking home?”

He shrugged. “It’s not too far.”

Jason leant over, into the middle. “It’s freezing. Hop in, I’ll give you a lift.”

“It’s really, okay.”

“It’s negative twelve degrees out and you don’t have a hat. Get in.”

He squirmed, but hopped into the back, sitting next to Nico.

Jason looked at him in the rear view mirror. “Where do you live?”

He gave him his address.

They all stared at him.

Nico scoffed. “I thought you said you lived close.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“It’s five miles.”

Hazel turned around in her seat, leaning over the back. “Why don’t you stay with us tonight?”

“Stay with you?” Will forced himself not to look at Nico.

“Yeah. I go past your street on the way to the stables. I can bring you tomorrow. It’ll be more convenient that way.”

“But, won’t your dad be mad if I just show up without asking him first?”

“He won’t even be there.” Nico stared out the window, his breath fogging up the glass. “He basically lives in LA. Hazel just said he wanted us home so I could get out of there.”

Will hadn’t even noticed. He’s just assumed she was the honest type. But, then again, he had met her because of a lie.

“I mean.” He glanced at Nico through the corner of his eye. “If you’re sure.”

”Of course." Hazel gave him a smile. "I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.”

* * *

Nico's and Hazel’s house was huge. It wasn’t a mansion, by any means, but it must have had at least six room and three bathrooms.

“You two are here by yourselves?”

Nico shrugged. “You get used to it.”

He wasn’t sure he could. He’d never even had his own room, between his three brothers and two sisters.

He’d expected it to be spotless inside, like a house cleaner took care of it. But it was kind of a mess. Not dirty, just cluttered. Art supplies were scattered over every flat surface, and several easels were in peculiar places, some covered, others with paintings shown to the world.

“Sorry about the mess.” Hazel hung up her coat and led him into the living room. “I’m not a fan of empty space.”

Will leant into a canvas beside the TV, examining the brush strokes. “You painted these?”

“Yeah. I like art.”

“They’re really good.” He looked over at her. “Like, really good.”

She blushed, but was obviously pleased with the compliment. “Thanks.”

“Night.”

Hazel huffed, turning to Nico as he brushed past them and went up the stairs. “Sorry. He’s always like this.”

“It’s fine.” Will watched him until he disappeared. His stomach felt a bit cold. “It’s really late.”

“No, he’s not going to sleep. He won’t do that until the sun comes up. He’s just being antisocial.”

“Oh.” Will had been under the impression that Nico had wanted him there, with the way he’d jumped in before. Guess he was wrong. “Can I look at some of your other stuff?”

There were sketches and charcoal drawings of lots of things. There were flowers, cats, horses, trees, leaves, random people. And there were some of the people he’d met at dinner, with an obvious preference of Frank.

But most were of Nico. Nico sitting, Nico standing, Nico laying down. She’d captured him smiling, frowning, scowling, laughing, smirking. He wore expressions Will had never seen. He looked so relaxed, so natural.

Maybe coming here was a mistake. He should have just walked home.

“If you’re not tired, we can watch a movie. We have Netflix and Hulu.”

* * *

Will woke up at nine the next morning, which was sleeping in for him, with a pillow and blanket he didn’t have when he fell asleep.

It took him a moment the register Nico on the other end of the L-shaped couch watching TV.

“You can sleep through anything.”

Will hummed. He didn’t want to get up. The couch was more comfortable than his bed. “My family’s loud.”

“Guess I’m lucky that way. Breakfast?”

He got Will some pop-up waffles and curled back up in a ball in his spot.

Hazel came into the room at about eleven and flopped over the back of the couch, groaning. “It’s snowing.”

“Yep.”

“What does that mean?”

Nico smiled, though it disappeared when Hazel looked up at him. “It means the stables are closed, and that I don’t have to go. But it also means that Hazel’s gonna pout and moan all day about how bored he is.”

Will looked out the window. It wasn’t coming down hard, but it was starting to pile up. “I guess I should be heading home then.”

“That’s it.” Hazel pushed herself up so she was leaning on the back of the couch, lifting her feet off the floor, looking at Will. “We can go to your house. Is that all right?”

Will shrugged. “I don’t mind. It’s not as nice as this place, though. And there’s a lot of people.”

“That’s fine. Percy lives in a two bedroom apartment. Yours can’t be any smaller.”

“All right then.”

“Great. Get dressed, Nico.”

“What? Me?” Nico turned in his seat to look at Hazel.

“Yes, you. You promised.”

He turned to the back of the couch, up on his knees. “I promised to go to the stables with you.”

She pointed at him, her phone to her ear. “Every Saturday. You promised. Yes, hello.” She went to the other room to order the taxi.

“Every Saturday?”

Nico crossed his arms, sinking into the couch. “Hazel thinks I don’t get out enough. She thinks that, if I stay here too long at a time, I’ll get sick again.”

“Again?”

There it was, the marker that he was shutting Will out.

He wanted to press the issue. It seemed important. But Hazel came back in and pulled Nico to his feet.

“The cab’s on it’s way. Now go get dressed or I’m dragging you there in your pajamas.”

Nico muttered loudly to himself all the way upstairs.

“He’s such a baby.”

Will liked it. He liked seeing all these different sides of Nico. Even the ones that didn’t like him.

* * *

He felt nervous about having them over, embarrassed about his house and his family and his life. He’d always told himself that at least he had a house. Recently he’d become very appreciative of that. Lou Ellen lived in a trailer park, and Cecil lived in a foster home. He was lucky.

He led them straight up to his room. He was acutely aware of the books and clothes scattered around, his brother’s band playing in the garage, and his sisters yelling down the hall, like he never was with Cecil and Lou Ellen.

“This is it.”

Nico looked around, standing in the doorway. “You share a room?”

He blushed. “Yeah. Austen spends most of his time at archery club, though. So it might as well be my own.”

Hazel had made herself busy looking through his bookshelves. “You have a lot of science books.”

“Yeah.” He sat on his bed, linking his arms around a knee. “I’m gonna be a doctor.”

“That’s really cool.” She flipped through a book and put it back.

He shrugged. “Not really.”

Nico was looking at the pictures on his wall with a focused look in his eyes. “You like helping people?”

Will was surprised for a moment that he'd spoken. “I guess, yeah.” He smiled. "It’s nice to feel useful.”

Nico hummed.

They turned to Hazel when they heard her squeak. She was looking in one of his notebooks.

Will’s mouth hung open, and he blushed when he locked eyes with her.

Oh no.

She closed the notebook and put it back where it was, clearing her throat. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“At the end of the hall.”

She rushed out.

“What was that about?”

Will buried his face in his knees. He was going to burn all of his notebooks.

Kayla ran into his room, a huge grin on her face. “I saw a girl. A really cute girl.” She screamed. “And you’re blushing! Oh my god! She’s your girlfriend, isn’t she! Oh my god!”

“She’s not my girlfriend. She’s just a friend.”

Kayla pouted, falling back against the doorjamb. “Lame. Well, what about this guy? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Oh my god, Kayla, get out!” Will threw a pillow at her.

“Rude. Don’t get your panties in a twist, it was just a question.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “Later Will’s not-boyfriend.”

“Well.” Nico picked the pillow up. “She’s friendly.” He handed it back to Will.

“Too friendly.” He curled around the pillow, clutching it to his chest. “She likes to put herself right into all our businesses.”

Nico crossed his arms, looking back at the pictures. “So, um.” His cheeks were pink. “She said boyfriend.”

“Oh god.” He buried his face in the pillow. “I’m sorry. She just likes romancy things. She’s obsessed with all of us being in a relationship. You can ignore her.” He paused. “Unless you mean the ‘boyfriend’ part.” He looked up at Nico, who had paled. “Is that okay?”

His heart pounded painfully in his chest. He hadn’t even thought about Nico hating him for this.

Nico shook his head. “No, it’s- it’s fine.” He swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. “And they’re okay with it? Your family?”

Oh.

“Yeah. I mean, dad’s bi, same as me. So it’s no big deal.”

Nico nodded. “Um-”

Hazel came back in, and Will leant back against the wall, locking eyes with her.

Nico had turned to look out the window. His shoulders were tense, his profile hard.

Will realised he’d just learnt something about Nico that Hazel didn’t know. Maybe Jason either.

He didn’t think that Hazel would have a problem with it.

She gave him an awkward smile and a shrug.

Yeah. Hazel would understand.

* * *

By the time Monday morning came around, Will had convinced himself to say something to Nico. Preferably “I like you”, but he’d see how things went before deciding on the exact phrasing.

Nico sat in the back of study hall, staring out the window, as per usual, and Will grinned when he saw him.

He felt warm, his heart fluttering. His hands felt disconnected from his arms, his body a little weak.

He looked out the window to see what Nico was always looking at.

It was a gym class. Will recognised it as one for seniors only from the sports they were playing. They were less gamey and more competitive, and there were only six kids. He recognised a couple of them from Saturday, mainly Percy.

But why would Nico spend so much time watching Percy’s gym class?

He leant forward, his hands on the window sill. He was caught between trying to push away his new revelation and pull it to the surface. He didn’t want to know. But he had to.

He lost his choice when Percy spotted Nico and waved to him.

Will looked over in time to see Nico look down at his desk, blushing.

Oh.

Will suddenly didn’t feel like talking to him anymore. He sat at the front of the front of the classroom instead.

* * *

So you’ve been hiding from ghost boy all week?” Lou Ellen leant over the table toward Will. “How’d he respond?”

Will shrugged. “I don’t think he’s even noticed.”

“I think you should forget him.”

“Cecil.” Lou Ellen's voice and face were warning, but Cecil brushed her off.

“I’m serious. This guy’s got you wrapped around his finger. You spend all your time thinking about him, and looking at him, and worrying about him. You glance at him in the halls and you practically start panting. It’s not healthy, man.”

“That’s because he’s in love.”

“He’s not in love. He’s got a crush. Look.” Cecil leant forward on his arms, locking eyes with Will. “There’s only one week left of school before the break, then you never have to see him again.”

That, honestly, sounded awful.

“Maybe I should talk to him.”

“Great idea.”

“No.” Cecil sat up straight, glaring between the two of them. “Bad idea. See Lou Ellen?” He motioned at her with his plastic fork. “Right now she’s the devil on your shoulder.”

Lou Ellen scoffed. “Is it because I’m Pagan?”

“No, it’s because you’re wrong. Will, man, just forget about him. There are tons of other people in the world.”

“Not like him.”

“Yes like him. What, you think you find the only goth kid out there? You didn’t even find the only goth kid in this school.”

“Oh, shut up.” Lou Ellen whacked Cecil’s arm. “Will, listen. If you feel like you need to talk to Nico, then do it. Your feelings are the ones at stake here.”

Will smiled at her. “Thanks, Lou.”

She gave him a side hug. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

His plan to pull Nico away and ask him about it privately lasted until he got to the door for study hall that day and saw Nico laughing with Percy and Jason, the earlier’s arm around his shoulders.

Nico had never once shown that expression to Will.

Nico saw him and said his goodbye’s to the guys, and walked up to him. “Hey. Have you been avoiding me lately?”

He hadn’t meant to say it, but the words just came rushing out of him.

“You like Percy.”

He sucked in a breath. His throat burned.

The look of pure terror on Nico’s face was all the confirmation he needed. And he wished he’d never got it.

He shoved past Will, running down the hall.

“Nico!”

He wanted to run after him, should have. But he walked into the classroom instead, and spent the rest of the school day with his face pressed into his desk. 

* * *

He got a call from Hazel after he’d buried himself in his blankets at home, only slightly hoping they would suffocate him.

“Will, something’s wrong with Nico. He’s locked himself in his room and won’t come out.”

He sat up.

“He’s blasting his music and won’t answer the door. Jason and Reyna are here. I don’t want to call Percy or Annabeth, because that would just make it worse. But I don’t know what to do.”

She sounded like she was trying not to cry.

Will was already pulling on his pants.

“I thought, maybe, he might talk to you. Because you’re not ingrained in our group, he might feel safer. And, well, I know you, um, care about him.”

He froze. “That’s-” Exactly the problem.

“Please, Will. I’m worried about my brother.”

He sighed. “I’ll be over as soon as I can.” He hung up, and stuffed his phone in his back pocket. “Lee! I need a ride! It’s an emergency!”

* * *

As soon as they got to Nico and Hazel’s house, Will jumped out of the car, running to the door and bursting inside. He ran right up the stairs, taking them three at a time, and up to the small group of people congealiated outside Nico’s room.

Music was blaring from inside, and Jason was pounding on the door. Will could feel their anxiety on his skin like electricity.

“Will.” Hazel hugged him.

“Nico, come out or I’ll break down the door!”

“Jason.” Reyna massaged her temples. “You’re making this worse.”

“What am I supposed to do? What if he’s tried to kill himself again?”

Will’s chest felt cold. He looked to Hazel, who looked like she was barely keeping herself together, her face red and eyes slightly swollen.

“Let me try.”

They stepped back, watching him.

He took a shuddering breath and knocked on the door. “Nico? It’s Will.”

There was a moment where nothing happened, and Will thought he might start to panic, then the music got louder.

Everyone in the hall relaxed. He was still alive and conscious. Hazel started to cry.

“Nico. Can we talk?”

He got no response.

He put his hands on the door and moved closer to it. “I’m sorry about earlier. I let my emotions get the best of me and said something I shouldn’t have.”

Nothing.

“Nico. I promise I won’t say anything, to anyone. I promise. Just, please, let me in.”

He waited a long while, everyone staring at the door, willing it to open, Will’s back crawling from the weight of their eyes.

When he couldn’t hold his breath any longer, he let it out, leaning his forehead on the door.

It opened, making him stumble.

Nico looked around, his music still blaring, everyone watching him. He looked at Will, making his heart skip. “You won’t tell anyone?”

He shook his head.

Nico looked at everyone again, then back to Will. “Fine. Let’s talk.” He stepped aside to let Will in.

Nico closed the door behind him and leant against it, his arms crossed. Will realised he’d been crying. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot and still a little wet.

“I’m sorry.”

“You said that.”

“I still am.”

“Why would you yell that right in the middle of the hall? People could hear you.”

“Um, can we turn the music down? It’s really loud.”

Nico stormed over to the stereo and yanked out the plug.

Will hadn’t meant it like that.

“Well?”

He sighed, folding his arms, squeezing them close to his chest. “It just came out.” He looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“ ‘Just came out’?” You spilled my biggest secret to the world, which you shouldn't even know, on accident?” Nico waved the cord around, and Will worried he’d get hit with it. “How did you even know?”

Will whined deep in his throat, wishing the music was still on so Nico didn’t hear it. He’d apparently lost all his ability of foresight, because obviously that would happen to him. “I saw you looking at him.”

The look Nico gave him was murderous. Will actually thought he might die right there. Well, he hoped.

“You’ve been spying on me?”

“What? No. During study hall. You’re always staring at him, the entire time, every class”

“I am?” Nico voice was breathy.

“You didn’t realise?”

He shook his head.

Crap. Nico really liked him. Like, really, really liked him.

Will sat on the bed.

“Wait a minute. What does this matter to you?”

Will looked up at Nico, his brows knit. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. How I feel shouldn’t matter to you at all. So what’s your deal?”

“Oh my god.” He looked over Nico’s face for any sign that he was joking. “You’re really serious.”

Nico huffed.

“Oh my god.” Will got up and went to the door.

Nico followed after him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving. I can’t deal with this.”

“What’s got into you?”

“Oh my god.” Will looked up like he was praying. “Oh my god, really?”

Nico put a hand on the door to stop Will from opening it. “What is with you? You’re usually so calm and cool, and now you’re freaking out.”

“Calm and cool? Are you serious? Is that really what you see when you look at me?”

Nico leant away from him.

“I am literally always freaking out. Always. I keep everything inside because I’m afraid if I say anything everyone will hate me, I have no idea why anyone likes me, I don’t know if my friends are really my friends because I’ve never had real friends before, and I can’t tell the guys from my old school to buzz off because I’m so freaking afraid to be alone.”

His face was read and he was out of breath, but he just kept going.

“I hate myself. There is literally nothing good about me. I’m not smart, athletic, creative, good looking. I’m the most forgettable person ever. I’m only becoming a doctor because it’s the only thing I’m actually good at. And the one time I really like someone, he’s into someone else. Someone attractive, athletic, and probably super popular. That’s how these things usually go.”

He was losing steam, breathing heavy, his chest heaving.

Nico stared at him. “Like…?”

Will sighed, his shoulders dropping. “I have to go.”

Nico didn’t stop him. He opened the door to see everyone staring at him. He felt sick.

He pushed past them, stopping only when Hazel grabbed his hand.

“Thank you.”

He tried to give her a smile, but couldn’t manage. “I’ll see you later.” He rushed out before he began to cry.

* * *

Cecil and Lou Ellen came to his house to confront him about why he’d been ignoring them for the entire last week of school.

He hadn’t expected it. No one had ever bothered to seek him out when things were wrong with anyone other than themselves.

“So wait, you lost your mind on him and just screamed at him that you liked him?”

“It’s not funny, Cecil. Can’t you see he’s upset?” Lou Ellen rubbed Will’s back. “Honestly, just because you have no real feelings.”

“I do too have feelings.”

“Then you should be able to sympathize with him.”

Cecil scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. What do you wanna do now?”

Will groaned, pulling his covers over his head. “Home schooling doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Don’t both your parents work?”

“Oh, right. Well, how does death sound?”

“Yours, or di Angelo’s?”

“Cecil.” She punched him in the arm.

“Ow. Can’t you be more lady like?”

“Can’t you be a gentleman?”

Will laughed. Having friends was nice. “Thanks, guys.”

Lou Ellen smiled at him. “No problem. Now, let’s get you out of the house.”

He groaned, but complied. She was right, after all. Pouting just made him feel worse.

* * *

Will didn’t have any classes with Nico the next semester, but they did have lunch together.

They tried to ignore each other at first, but Jason insisted on sitting with him, since Cecil and Lou Ellen had a different lunch. He was happy, but miserable, and awkward, and he kept glancing at Nico. How was there enough room in his body for all of these emotions?

“Where’s Percy?” It was mean to ask, but when Nico flinched he felt a bit of vindictive comfort mixed in with his guilt.

“He transferred.”

Will looked up at Jason. “What?”

“Yeah. To Annabeth’s fancy boarding school. They’re gonna spend their last semester together.” Jason grinned. “Speaking of Percy. Wanna tell him what you did, Nico?”

“No.”

“What’s going on?”

Jason leant over the table toward Will, lowing his voice. “Nico came out.”

Will looked to him, but he was leaning over his lunch, his hair in his face.

“After you left last time, he told Hazel, and she convinced him to come out to everyone else.”

Will’s mouth felt dry. “How’d that go?”

Jason shrugged. “A few people were shocked, but I think that’s mostly because he doesn’t parade around in pink hot pants, sporting the gay flag, and covered in glitter.”

The idea made Will grin. It was just so preposterous.

“Anyway, he told Percy he liked him.”

Will’s stomach dropped. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. They had a big heart-to-heart. They even hugged when they were finished.”

Will stared at Nico. He felt sick. He wanted to leave the school and curl back up in his blankets.

“Wait. That’s not why he transferred, is it?”

“Nah. He already had that taken care of. But that is why Nico went through with saying something.”

Nico stood up. “I’m done.”

“You haven’t touched your food.”

“I’m done, Jason.” He stormed off, throwing his food in the trash.

Jason sighed as he turned back to Will.

“Why did you tell me that? I mean, not that I’m complaining, but you don’t seem like the type to gossip.”

Jason grinned. “Because Nico asked me to.”

“He did?”

Jason nodded. “I think he feels bad about what happened. He’s been really down ever since your fight.”

Will stared at the door Nico left through.

Maybe he should talk to him.

* * *

He found him with Jason after school.

Will took a deep breath, putting his hand to his chest to calm his frantic heart, and stepped forward. “Nico?”

He turned around to face him. “What?”

Will tried not to get upset at that. Nico was just blunt. “I just wanted to say congratulations, for coming out, and for talking to Percy.”

Nico looked at the ground. “Thanks.”

There was a dragging silence between them, but Nico didn’t leave. Will took that as a good thing.

“So. Wanna hang out?”

“Oh.” Nico’s face tinted pink. “Well, um.”

“Not like, a date.” He held up his hands. “Just like, as friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah.” Will lowered his hands. “I wanna be friends with you.”

“Oh.” Nico stuffed his hands into his jacket. “Sure.”

“Great.” Will tucked his hands into his pockets as well, mirroring Nico. He felt a bit sick. But this was better than nothing. Friends was better than not being with Nico at all.

He was pretty sure.

* * *

And thus began Will’s trials of not flirting with Nico every chance he got.

He didn’t steal Nico’s food, or try to get him to try his own when they ate. He didn’t reach out to hold Nico’s hand when they walked. He didn’t play with Nico’s hair when they watched movies. He only spazzed a little when Nico threatened to cut his hair.

Will was a fantastic not-boyfriend, if he did say so himself.

So it was completely out of left field when, in the middle of May, Nico leant over during the musical episode of Buffy, and kissed him.

He froze, unsure if this was real, or another dream. Then again, in his dreams he never questioned it. So it must be real. Unless his subconscious had decided he needed to be punished.

Nico pulled back, staring at him.

Will had his arms out like a T, pushed against the back of Nico’s couch. “Um.”

Nico paled. “Oh god.” He fell back. “You don’t- you don’t like me anymore.”

“What?”

“I waited too long.”

“What?”

Nico started to get up. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Will grabbed the lapels of Nico’s jacket, pulling him down, and kissed him.

Nico fell down into the spot next to him. He leant back, his hands wrapping around Will’s waist, pulling him down with him.

The kiss lasted forever. Not long enough. When Will pulled back, Nico’s lips followed him.

He took a moment to look at Nico. His cheeks were pink, his hair mussed up in the back, breathing heavy, his jacket half off (when had that happened?), giving Will the same look.

“Does this mean you like me?”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

“Oh good.” Will kissed him again, shorter this time. “I would hate for this to be a one time thing.”

He rolled onto his side, pulling Nico in close to him so they both fit on the couch.

“So, I don’t want to bring this up, but I kinda have to.” He looked between Nico’s eyes. “What happened to your thing for Percy?”

Nico shrugged, only one shoulder moving. “I got over him.”

“That’s it?”

“Does there have to be more?”

“No. I’m just surprised is all.”

A sick feeling settled in his stomach, infecting the butterflies that still fluttered about.”

“What is it?”

Will licked his lips. “I guess I’m just wondering; why me?”

Nico propped himself up on an elbow so he was looking down at Will, who turned on his back to look up at him. “What do you mean?”

Will looked to the TV with his eyes. “I guess I just don’t get why you like me. Especially after a guy like Percy. And with a guy like Jason around.”

Nico wrinkled his nose. “You’re jealous of Jason?”

Will blushed. “A little, yeah.”

Nico laughed and sat up. “Jason’s a friend. Just a friend.”

Will sat up to, leaning back against the couch. “Yeah, but he’s gorgeous, and really nice to everyone, and athletic.”

“Should I be jealous of Jason?”

“What? No.”

“Relax. I’m kidding.” Nico shrugged. “I don’t know why you. I just like you. Percy and Jason both want to save the world, and that’s a great dream to have, but once the dream wears off and I realised they’re just people underneath, it sort of goes away.”

“Okay. So what about me?”

Nico looked away. “I guess… I guess I liked what I saw after my perception of you was shattered. You’re a lot like me. And you drive me insane sometimes, and we butt heads. It’s fun.”

Will started laughing for some reason. He just couldn’t stop. It bubbled from the base of his spine and overflowed out of him.

Nico put his face in the crook of Will’s neck, groaning.

“About time.” Hazel leant over the back of the couch, resting her chin on her crossed arms. “I thought I was gonna have to say something myself.”

Nico glared at her, his lips pressed against Will’s clavicle. It made Will’s breath short.

“I got it.” She stood back up. “I’m going out. But double date Saturday.”

It wasn’t a request. Will nodded.

“Great. I’m going to call Jason. Bye.” She slipped out of the room.

“I like your sister better than mine.”

Nico laughed. “Let’s turn off the DVD. We’ve only got about a minute before Jason calls.”

They had less.


End file.
